Mind Control
by starwishes
Summary: AU Ever wonder how Iruka ever became a shinobi with the skills he has in the show? The secret behind it all: a bloodline limit. What does a legend have to do with this? And why is it such a secret? R
1. Chapter 1

First Naruto fic! Takes place during/after the Chuunin Exams.

**Warning: Semi-AUness. This will not follow the plotline or the storyline of Naruto. Iruka-centric… mostly. **

Summary: Ever wonder how Iruka ever became a Chuunin with the 'skills' he has in the show? The secret behind it all: he possesses a bloodline limit. The power to use his mind to move things, people, etc. around within a certain limited distance. Only the Sandaime knows about his bloodline limit. Why is it such a secret? And if he does possess such a great bloodline limit, why doesn't he use it?

"…" Talking

"…" thinking

… Iruka and Shizuka talking through link. (They ARE twins after all…)

Hope you enjoy!

XXX

(Flashback)

_A small brown-haired boy sat sullenly beside a brown-haired girl inside a brightly lit room. The girl was scowling and making growling noises ever so often. After a while, the boy turned to what seemed to be his twin sister or something. "Shizuka, would you please stop that? It's really infuriating."_

_Shizuka smirked playfully. "I didn't know you knew such a big word, Iruka." The young boy turned his black eyes towards her._

"_I can't believe you're actually smiling and playing at a time like this! We just got caught going through mom and dad's file! It's supposed to be top secret or something! I overheard mom saying it was for the Hokage!" Iruka said, his voice going higher with panic. "We're going to be in so much trouble! What do you think they're gonna do with us after? Are they gonna throw us out of the village? Maybe they'll kill us!" Iruka started to panic even more. "Shizuka! This is your fault! If I die, it's gonna be your fault!" _

_The said girl snorted. "Oh really now, they're really gonna kill us," she said sarcastically. "All because we looked in a file and found a poem!"_

_Iruka sent her a glare, embarrassed. "Well, uh, well maybe it was an **important** poem!" He shot back as a weak attempt to gather back his dignity. _

"_Uh huh, yeah, riiight," Shizuka snorted, purposely stretching the word 'right'. "A very, very important poem. What would the Yondaime want with a poem?"_

"_How should I know? Do I look like the Yondaime to you?" Iruka snapped, growing irritated. _

"_No, I should hope not!" the voice that belonged to no other than Iruka and Shizuka's mother growled. The twins jumped out of there seats in surprise. They turned slowly, well Iruka more than Shizuka, as if afraid to see their angered mother and father. _

"_Well?" Their father stepped out. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" his voice was shaking in anger, frustration and worry? _

_Iruka gulped. "Well, I really didn't see much in the file, really! It was Shizuka that read it out loud and all!" He laughed sheepishly._

"_HEY!" Shizuka growled. _

"_And," Iruka added hastily, "we didn't understand any parts of it! I swear!" He started to babble. "I mean, it was a weird poem and everything, and all we saw was the first bit until you guys came! And, and…"_

"_Shut up," Shizuka said irritably. "You're beginning to babble."_

"_Shizuka!" her mother frowned disapprovingly. "You said you didn't understand it?"_

"_Well not really anyways," Shizuka said. "It was really confusing, with all that weird power thing and stuff."_

_Then both her parents sighed. In the light, their parents suddenly looked really tired and stressed. "Shizuka, Iruka, that file was meant for the Hokage for a reason. It holds an important legend."_

"_Legend?" Iruka perked up. He had always liked legends._

"_Maybe we should tell you more about yourselves…" their father said slowly. _

"_But Kuroh, maybe it's a little early for that…" their mother muttered, unsure._

"_What?" Shizuka asked curiously. "Aw come on, mom, if it's about us, we have a right to know!" _

"_Yeah!" Iruka piped up, interested. _

"_They're only eleven for heaven's sake!" their mother argued._

"_Mika, they already have an idea. And they're mature enough to not tell anybody, right kids?" Kuroh said._

"_Right!"_

"_Kuroh!" Mika scowled. "You're acting as if this is just a game! This is serious stuff! If anybody hears about it, Konoha has a chance of being eliminated in the future!" _

_Shizuka suddenly tensed. "Eliminated?"_

"_What do we have anything to do with Konoha being eliminated?" Iruka gulped. _

_Mika sighed. "I don't want to tell them…"_

"_You have to! If we start training them now, it will benefit Konoha's future!" Kuroh argued. _

"_And if this information falls into the wrong hands, and we train them, Konoha will be eliminated for sure!" Mika hissed back._

"_Not much people know about the legend!" Kuroh shot back. "The secret will be kept as long as nobody says anything to anybody."_

"_I swear if Konoha falls in the future because of this, I will kill you slowly myself," Mika said slowly. _

"_Fine, fine," Kuroh said. "But Iruka and Shizuka are mature enough to not tell a soul right?"_

"_Right!" Came the simultaneous reply. _

_Mika sighed, and her brow furrowed. "I'm not so sure about this…"_

"_Come on Mika," Kuroh urged. "They do deserve to know."_

"_Why the hell are you so insistent of telling them this!" Mika snapped. "There's a bigger chance that this will leak out!"_

"_Well what if we somehow die on a mission? Oh sure, the Yondaime can tell them, but he can't train them! He can't train somebody to do something that even he can't do!" Kuroh hissed. "They will have to learn of this sooner or later."_

_Mika opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She glared at Kuroh. Iruka gulped as he looked from his mother to his father. "Kuroh… I have a nagging feeling that this is going to get out of hand."_

"_The worst will be to send one of them somewhere else, and have the other stay here. That way, nobody will connect them to the legend."_

"_That's too late!" Mika scowled. "More than half of Konoha knows about these two because of their…" she stopped and glared at her offspring, "mischievousness." _

_Shizuka smiled sheepishly under her mother's glare. "Eh, hehe?"_

"_It's not funny!" Mika growled. _

"_Mika," Kuroh sighed. "Maybe this won't turn out as bad as you think? You're always pessimistic aren't you? Try being optimistic this time!"_

_Mika scowled. "Alright…" She let out a big sigh. "Shizuka, Iruka, you have a bloodline limit."_

_Shizuka's eyes grew wide. "Really? Oh wow!"_

_Iruka's eyes opened wide too. "What's so bad about that?"_

"_I haven't finished yet!" Mika snapped. "It's the ability to use your mind to move things, people and etc."_

_Shizuka's mind blanked of all else but mischievousness. Now she could do anything and get away with it…_

_Iruka smiled. Now they got his attention! Mind Control, eh?_

"_Many of our ancestors have died because of it though," Kuroh added. "The bloodline comes from my side of the family, so your mother doesn't have it." He sighed. "Iruka, Shizuka, this bloodline requires a lot of chakra. Our ancestors have died of chakra depletion."_

"_Died?" Iruka gulped. Okay, so maybe this bloodline wasn't so cool anymore. _

"_They've also died when their minds shuts down from all the stress on it, and the enemy takes advantage and kills them," Mika added. _

"_Stress on the mind?" Shizuka asked._

_Mika nodded. "You use your mind to control the things around you. Of course it puts a lot of pressure on the mind. You could easily fall into a coma, but we have a better resistance against mind pressure than normal humans."_

"_That's why our bloodline isn't famous. We hardly ever use it unless it's a big emergency. Plus… everybody thinks we're dead," Kuroh whispered._

"_WHAT!"_

"_The poem you read," Mika explained, "it's actually a prophecy, a legend that was written decades ago."_

"_As you know, it tells about a greedy man and power. It also tells about the birth of two people of the Hazaki clan. These two are the chosen ones, they are the ones that can control the bloodline and use it better than anyone else in history," Kuroh said. "You two are the chosen."_

_Silence ensued. Nobody spoke; the only sound was that of Shizuka's jaw dropping to the ground. The clock ticked continuously in the background, over and over again. _

_Finally Shizuka broke the silence with a loud laugh. She laughed until all her family members thought she was insane. She suddenly stopped and looked at her father. "You're joking right? Cuz that's a very, very funny joke."_

"_Does it look like I'm joking?" Kuroh suddenly hissed, irritated. Shizuka blinked and shrugged._

"_I could never tell."_

_Iruka finally closed his gaping mouth. "B-but that's i-impossible! I mean, HOW are WE the chosen? We aren't special at all! We're just twins that are troublemakers!"_

"_That's why you're the chosen!"_

"_Because we're troublemakers?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "But look at Mizuki! He does it with us allll the time!"_

"_NO! You being twins!" Mika hissed, rolling her eyes. "Haven't you ever noticed that your dad doesn't have any siblings? His dad didn't either, and your grandfather's mother didn't either!" _

"_Your point?" Iruka asked, confused. "I don't see how that makes US the chosen."_

_Mika cursed the heavens for having such dense children. "There's a curse in the bloodline. Every generation will only have one child, and then the mother becomes unable to have anymore. But you are special because you two are twins. You saw the legend; it said the TWO from the Hazaki…"_

"_AHA!" Shizuka suddenly cried out. "The Hazaki clan! We're not from the Hazaki clan! We're from the Umino clan!" _

_Kuroh sighed as he sat down. He motioned for the others to do so as well. "I might as well start from the beginning. Sit down, all of you." They did so. "My ancestors are actually from the Country of Water. Once the legend was made, it spread around. Many became scared of us, afraid that we might turn against them once the prophecy was fulfilled. So, they gathered as many shinobis as possible and fought against us, massacring ever single Hazaki member as possible, not that there were many, as the curse was still in act during that time. One of them managed to escape, a very young boy who no one had ever paid attention to, so no one noticed that one of the numbers were missing. He escaped to Konoha with the prophecy in his hands, and changed his last name to Umino, so nobody would recognize him. The First Hokage was the one in charge at the time, and he allowed him in. The boy gave the prophecy to the Hokage, and the secret was kept. The boy became an excellent shinobi, and kept his identity a secret, and only told his wife and his daughter. The daughter did the same thing. She kept it a secret, and never used the bloodline, even though she was taught to, just in case the next generation would be the chosen two. Every generation repeated the same thing, and here we are, telling you the story."_

_Nobody spoke for a moment before Iruka sighed. "So we really are the chosen? But, dad, I remember something about one being the protector of the other because the other is the one with the real power over the bloodline."_

_Kuroh nodded. "That's right. Now we need to test which one is which. The protector will have superior ninja abilities, obviously to protect the other. The other would be able to activate the bloodline much easier, have better control over it, be able to use it without wasting too much chakra, and have less pressure on the mind." _

(Flashback ends)

Iruka sighed as he rolled around in his bed. He could remember his parents telling him and Shizuka about their bloodline limit as if it was yesterday. His father had made the right decision to tell them at the time. 2 years later, the Kyuubi attacked, and his parents died. During the two years, his dad trained them both intensely to see which one was which. The answer was obvious after the second day of training. Iruka activated the bloodline limit and was able to open the refrigerator and take out the milk carton, which was two rooms over, in less than 2 days.

Shizuka had scowled and said something about wanting to be the one with the better bloodline control. But, she was the better ninja than Iruka, she could memorize every ninjutsu and genjutsu quicker than Iruka, and her taijutsu was superior too.

The two of them kept the secret like their parents told them to. They lived a pretty normal life for two years. Their dad would train them to use their bloodline limit, and their mother would train them in the ninja arts. Then, the Kyuubi came…

It was horrible to both the twins. After that, the Sandaime came to their house and given them a talk…

(Flashback)

_Iruka sat sadly in front of the Cenotaph, with Shizuka standing beside him in a protective manner. Ever since their dad had told them about their true selves, Shizuka had become more protective, saying that she was 'doing her job.' Which was true enough. _

"_Iruka, Shizuka," the Sandaime said. "I would like a word with the two of you." _

_Iruka stood up. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Privately," Sandaime added. Shizuka nodded and led them to the house. Once inside, they sat around the kitchen table and looked at Sandaime expectantly._

"_What is it?" Shizuka snapped. "I'm not in a particularly good mood right now!"_

"_Shizuka!" Iruka hissed. "Show some respect at least!" Shizuka frowned and turned her head around stubbornly. _

_Sandaime sighed. "It's alright, I wasn't expecting you to be in a good mood after what's happened." He paused. "I want Shizuka to leave Konoha." _

_(End of Flashback)_

XXXX

Like or no like?

If you don't like it, or I get no reviews, I'll just delete this story. No use of wasting space, ne?

Anyways, hope ya liked it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Thanks for the reviews! I really mean it! I wasn't actually gonna post it because I thought nobody would read it, so I thought it was a waste of time. People actually liked it! WOW! squeals and runs away

Takes place during/after the Chuunin Exams.

**Warning: Semi-AUness. This will not follow the plotline or the storyline of Naruto. Iruka-centric… mostly. **

"…" Talking

"…" thinking

… Iruka and Shizuka talking through link. (They ARE twins after all…)

AN: I don't want to call Iruka's bloodline limit: bloodline limit anymore cuz it's so troublesome. I'm gonna call it Kanazaki. It doesn't mean anything specific.

XXX

_(Flashback)_

"_WHAT!" Shizuka screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!"_

"_But, Hokage-sama," Iruka protested politely, unlike his twin, "what do you mean by that?"_

_Sandaime sighed. "There are many people who seek power. Many do with forbidden jutsus. Others read many legends and prophecies to help them. If they were to come across the Hazaki legend, things may grow out of hand."_

"_Hokage-sama," Iruka spoke up. "Even if they get the prophecy, they can't use it. Neither me or Shizuka would let them use us." _

"_There are many ways that a person can use another," Sandaime said vaguely. "For example, through the forbidden jutsu."_

"_But why me?" Shizuka demanded angrily. "I wouldn't be doing my freaking job otherwise!" _

"_Iruka can be protected in Konoha," Sandaime said calmly. "There are many ninjas around. You can learn more techniques if you travel around, possibly even creating your own. You can become much stronger if you live on your own, depending on yourself."_

"_So you're banning me from coming back forever?" Shizuka growled. "Then why the hell should I get stronger? The Konoha shinobi might as well protect him forever and strip me from my job!" _

"_You and Iruka can communicate with each other through a mind link, am I right?" _

"_Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka nodded. _

"_When Iruka is of need of you, then he will call for you," Sandaime said as if he had planned this all out. "There will be times when that happen, Shizuka, do not worry." He turned towards Iruka. "I know your parents made you promise that you wouldn't tell a soul about anything and that you won't use the Kanazaki. If war comes upon Konoha, the Kanazaki would be extremely helpful."_

"_I can't just reveal myself!" Iruka protested. And then, as an afterthought he added, "Hokage-sama."_

"_A disguise could be easily made," Sandaime said. "Shizuka, you are to leave in 2 days."_

_Shizuka grunted unhappily. "This is so unfair. Right after my parents leave me, I have to leave my only family left!"_

_Sandaime sighed. "I'm sorry, but you being here with Iruka are dangerous, especially if people get there hands on the prophecy. If only Iruka is here, it wouldn't be a problem, as they wouldn't think he was the one in the prophecy by himself."_

"_I know, I know," Shizuka grumbled. "Iruka, you and me are gonna have everyday talks through our links okay? I am so not letting you not tell me anything from your life."_

"_Right!"_

_(End Flashback) _

Iruka looked at his alarm clock. 10 o'clock. Time for the daily talk with Shizuka. He felt a small smile creep up his face. Shizuka had been complaining to him yesterday about how her new sensei was killing her. And how stuffy the Water Country was.

Irukaaaaaaa! Shizuka's voice whined through Iruka's mind.

Hey there, Iruka said. What did you learn today? 

A whole bunch of new Water jutsus, Shizuka said. And a whole pile of crap. 

Shizuka, you really need to watch your language! Iruka scolded.

Heh, looks like the teacher side is coming out. I knew you'd be a teacher! Always so… polite and strict, Shizuka said.

Iruka sighed mentally. Really Shizuka. You're 25, act like it. 

Shizuka snorted. That's not fair! I'm born this way and I'm proud of it! 

It's really your fault that I became a prankster, Iruka grumbled.

Believe it, we're just attention seekers, Shizuka snorted. By the way, how's the Chuunin Exams? Is Naruto doing okay? 

Yeah, fine, he's going to the third round. The one where you actually fight in an arena against other ninjas. Remember? Iruka said.

No, I don't know, Shizuka grumbled. Remember, I didn't get to do the Chuunin Exams. So technically, I'm a genin that can beat the crap out of some Chuunin. 

Iruka chuckled. Getting egotistical Shizuka. 

Oh shut up, Shizuka growled. You're a Chuunin, and I can beat you! Besides, you cheated in the Chuunin Exam! You activated the Kanazaki, you're lucky nobody could see the orange glow because of the sun. 

I would've died, and you know it, Iruka protested. That guy had me pinned on the ground with a kunai in his hand! 

I would've saved you, I was nearby, Shizuka shot back. I wouldn't have let you die. 

Iruka paused, trying to think of a comeback. In the end, he sighed and said goodbye. I still have a class to teach tomorrow, he said when Shizuka started complaining about lack of sibling interaction.

Fine, fine, Shizuka mumbled. Till tomorrow. 

Iruka smiled slightly and turned over in his bed. Tomorrow would be Tuesday; he had classes to teach and had to correct all his students' quizzes, tests, and essays. And probably half the time he would be worrying about Naruto.

He knew he shouldn't be biased, but he couldn't help it. He hoped Naruto will make it through the whole entire thing.

Iruka yawned, and was asleep before he could cancel his biased thoughts.

XXX

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" A loud booming voice rang through the entire Academy. Iruka slightly winced as the yell hurt his already hurting head. He had a very troubling time with the kids today, especially with Konohamaru, who was especially desperate to make a prank even Iruka-sensei couldn't predict.

"Naruto," Iruka said, grinning at the younger boy. "How was your fight?"

"It was awesome!" Naruto blabbed. "You should've seen me out there! I was totally kicking Kiba's butt! Even with that Aka-whatever backing him up!"

"It's Akamaru," Iruka laughed. "Yosh! Let's go celebrate your victory with ramen!"

"ALRIGHT! RAMEN!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically. "You're the best Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka didn't understand how Naruto could talk for so long. Naruto talked about his fight with Kiba and Akamaru on the way to Ichiraku, in between slurps while eating his ramen, and on the way back to Naruto's apartment.

"Ne, ne Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as Iruka turned to go back to his own apartment. "Are you going to be there tomorrow? It's going to be the finals!"

"I'm sorry," Iruka apologized as Naruto's face fell. "I have classes to teach."

Naruto's face brightened up. "Maybe you can bring the class to watch us!"

Iruka face-faulted. He didn't even want to think about what tricks Konohamaru would pull if they went to the Chuunin Exams. Especially in front of the Hokage and the Kazekage. He gulped, imagining an angry Kazekage and the Sandaime burying his head in his hands in shame. Then he imagined himself being scolded and possibly fired by the Hokage. "I'm not so sure about that…"

"Aw, I'm sure Konohamaru would love it!" Naruto urged.

Iruka sweatdropped. "Konohamaru is the one I'm worried about."

"Ne, ne, why?" Naruto asked.

Iruka thought long and hard for an excuse. Say 'Reasons beyond your understanding.' Shizuka's voice echoed in his head. Iruka nearly jumped in surprise.

"Iruka-sensei? Is something wrong? You just suddenly tensed!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Iruka smiled weakly. Shizuka! Next time, warn me or something. 

"So why are you worried about Konohamaru?"

"Reasons beyond your understanding," Iruka muttered, for lack of an excuse. "Well, I have to go now; I've got lots of stuff to do!"

"Okay, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved goodbye. "Don't overwork yourself!"

"Right," Iruka smiled as he ruffled Naruto's head. "Don't overwork yourself either."

"Right!"

XXX

Iruka rubbed his temple in frustration and fatigue. He had been correcting quizzes, tests, and assignments for the last 3 hours, according to his dolphin alarm clock beside his table. He quickly glanced at the clock again. 6 o'clock p.m. It was time for dinner. He stretched quickly and stood up. He walked quietly; the only sound was the hardwood floor creaking under his feet. All around his house was pictures of his mother and father. There was none of Shizuka, all of them buried in his box. The Sandaime had said that it would be best if people eventually forgot about Shizuka. The girl had blown up at that, not liking the fact of being forgotten. So, Iruka had to clear out pictures of her, just in case somebody came over.

The brown-haired man sighed as he checked all his cabinets. There were no traces of food to be found. He had forgotten to go grocery shopping…again. He quickly slipped on his Chuunin vest and sandals before going out the door. Looks like another night eating ramen again. He locked his door, though living in a village full of ninjas, it was totally useless.

He sighed as he turned left to head to Ichiraku.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" a kid screamed, waving enthusiastically. Iruka waved back. The kid, Kai, jogged up to the sensei, with his father bustling to catch up. "Guess what, Sensei!"

Kai's father, a fellow Chuunin named Fushishu, caught up. "I'm sorry Iruka. Kai's been a bit active since he had known he could see the finals of the Chuunin exams."

"That's alright," Iruka said reassuringly. He crouched down to Kai's level. "So, is this Chuunin Exam that's got you all excited?"

Kai nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! I get to see _the_ Uchiha Sasuke! Daddy says he's the last one from his family! I wonder what happened…" Kai trailed off for a moment before gathering all his energy back. "But it's gonna be sooo awesome! I can't wait! The match is tomorrow right daddy?"

"Right kiddo," Fushishu said, ruffling the kid's hair. He gave Iruka an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. My wife's going to kill us if we're any later than we are."

"That's alright," Iruka said. "Hope you guys have a good time at the exams." _"While I suffer Konohamaru's frightening class." _

They waved goodbye with Kai skipping home happily and Fushishu sighing in his hands. He could just imagine tomorrow, waking up at 4 o'clock because of Kai's fear of being late, sitting at the stadium for hours on end until the first match shows, Kai complaining because Sasuke isn't fighting yet… ooh boy, he was so not looking forward to tomorrow.

Iruka smiled as he walked down the road towards Ichiraku. He waved around, greeting parents and shinobis alike. As he entered the ramen shop, he instantly recognized the blonde hair and the orange outfit. Of course Naruto was here, he had ramen everyday, despite Iruka's complaints and protests.

Iruka sat himself down beside his favourite pupil. "How is it going, Naruto?"

Naruto turned from his bowl of ramen, noodles still dripping from his mouth. Iruka sighed at the sight. The blonde boy slurped at the noodles noisily. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto said accusingly almost. "You forgot to get groceries, didn't you?"

Iruka grinned sheepishly. "I've been busy, with the Chuunin Exams here and all. And I wouldn't be talking, what are you doing here then?"

Naruto grinned back. "I ran out of instant ramen."

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you? Instant ramen isn't good for your health if you eat it everyday! Try eating vegetables, fruits, rice…"

Naruto made a face. "Ramen taste sooo much better than those things!" He exclaimed, waving his chopsticks towards his bowl of ramen, or rather, bowls, for emphasis. "They're sooo tasty, and yummy, especially Miso Ramen!"

Iruka sighed, knowing that the day Naruto quits eating ramen is the day Orochimaru comes back in a pink tutu and has a dream of becoming a professional ballerina. Iruka suddenly blanched at the mental image. Definitely not a pretty sight.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei," Naruto's voice brought Iruka back to reality and from his daydream of a dancing Orochimaru. "Aren't you going to eat your ramen?"

Iruka glanced at his Pork Ramen. "Yes," Iruka replied. "I was just… thinking." He inwardly shuddered again.

Naruto looked somewhat disappointed. He wanted to have Iruka-sensei's bowl of ramen. He was still hungry after two bowls, but he didn't exactly have enough money. His face fell, remembering that the rest of his money was at home, under his pillow. He gave the Pork Ramen bowl another longing look before searching for his wallet.

Iruka sighed, knowing that look. "It's alright Naruto, it's my treat." Oh well, he just got paid yesterday anyways.

Naruto's face brightened. "Thank you Iruka-sensei!" He screamed. Then, to the old man at the counter, "another bowl of Pork Ramen please!"

Iruka grumbled unhappily as he munched on his ramen. There was already a huge dent in his wallet from this afternoon. And now, there was going to be an even bigger dent.

"Iruka-sensei…?" Naruto asked uncertainly as his pork ramen was being prepared. Iruka turned towards him and gave him a nod, a sign to continue. "Is there such thing as a dragon?"

Iruka choked on his ramen. Naruto instantly panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask that! You don't hafta answer! Really! You don't! It was just something I overheard somebody talking about! I was just curious! Please Iruka-sensei, don't die!"

Iruka took a deep breath in, and swallowed the ramen before clearing his throat. He glanced uncertainly at Naruto. "No, it's alright, Naruto. I was just surprised," he said reassuringly. "Where did you hear about dragons?"

Naruto shrugged, after making sure his precious sensei was actually okay and wasn't about to die from choking. "I heard it as I was passing by some market. I didn't really hear the whole conversation, but I know there was something about a dragon." His eyes brightened up. "So dragons are real?"

Iruka had a slight glazed look on his face as he remembered what his father had told him about dragons.

"_Dragons are the symbol of the Hazaki clan. We, the Hazaki, are the only people who can summon dragons with the Kuchiyose no jutsu. However, a dragon is hard to control, and many have failed to control the dragon. Iruka, I don't want you using the Kuchiyose no jutsu unless you really have to, we don't know what the outcome would be."_

"Well, they're real," Iruka said slowly. "But nobody has seen a dragon in a very, very long time. You sure you didn't hear a single thing?"

"Well not really, all I heard was 'dragon' and 'clan'," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I was just curious, cuz I've never heard anybody mention a dragon before."

"They're dangerous creatures, that's why," Iruka said. "Nobody has seen one since decades ago."

"So you've never seen one?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded. And it was true. He was shown the hand seals, and told how to mold the chakra after the last seal, but he has never actually summoned a dragon before. "Cool."

"Do you want to see a dragon?" Iruka asked curiously. Naruto seemed to be surprised before thinking about his question.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "It would be pretty cool!"

Iruka chuckled. _"For everybody's sake, I hope nobody ever sees one." _

XXX

The brown-haired man yawned tiredly and stretched his worn out limbs. It was currently around 8 o'clock according to his alarm clock. He had finally done all his correcting, and was finished planning tomorrow's lesson as well. He grinned slightly. _"Maybe I could get in a couple more hours of sleep today."_ However, his thoughts were interrupted when an impatient knock sounded through the entire apartment.

"Coming," Iruka muttered. He sighed as he unlocked his door, and was entirely surprised to see the Hokage. "Ah, Sandaime-sama, uh, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be looking after the Kazekage?"

The Sandaime paused. "That can wait. I have some things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright," Iruka nodded and stepped aside to let the old man in. Sarutobi sat himself down at the kitchen table. Iruka hastily locked the door before joining the Hokage. "What is it?"

"Have you heard from Shizuka yet?" Sarutobi asked. Iruka looked surprised.

"Well, she interrupted me in my thoughts this afternoon…"

"Did she say anything?"

"No," Iruka shook his head. "Sandaime-sama, what's happening? Why are you asking me this?"

Sarutobi frowned. "I'm sure you've heard at least a bit of it, as word passes through the country pretty quick. Somebody said they spotted a dragon somewhere near the Country of Water." Iruka immediately frowned, remembering his conversation with Naruto. "I was wondering if Shizuka was there."

"She is," Iruka muttered. "But I don't think she would do something like this, I mean, we've never actually summoned a dragon before. She wouldn't take the risk unless she was in big danger."

"I know," Sarutobi said. "It was only a thought. Some people like to use holograms of dragons to scare the people of the Country of Water. They know the feudal lord would be scared, because of the legend. But if she is there, then it's a possibility that she was in trouble."

Iruka frowned, not liking the idea. "If she was, she would've contacted me right away."

"Unless she wasn't given the time too," Sarutobi said. "There is no need to be worried Iruka, I'm sure she's fine. She has the Kanazaki plus she's a good shinobi. It's only a small possibility that it's actually her. Try contacting her now."

Iruka nodded. Shizuka, he practically screamed through their link. Where are you, dammit? He was inwardly panicking. What if something really had happened? He sighed. "No response, Hokage-sama."

Sandaime looked really disappointed. "We'll look farther into this after the Chuunin Exams. Relax, Iruka, she's probably too busy." But he knew, deep inside, he was just tricking himself.

That night, Iruka had a very hard time sleeping. Actually, he barely got any sleep. He was too busy thinking up all the possible outcomes. Most of them ended in death. He hoped and prayed that it was just one of her tricks she was playing. He sincerely hoped that. But he knew he was tricking himself. She has never ignored him, especially when he's all panicky.

But still, he hoped, and wished, and prayed that nothing happened to her. She was, after all, the only family he had left.

XXX

End of Chapter 2.

9 pages... this chapter was 9 pages. Why? Because I received 9 reviews. It's one page per review. I get 5 reviews, the next chappie would be 5 pages. Anyways, I hope you liked it.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks soo much for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope ya enjoy!

Takes place during/after the Chuunin Exams.

**Warning: Semi-AUness. This will not follow the plotline or the storyline of Naruto. Iruka-centric… mostly. **

"…" Talking

"…" thinking

/…/ Iruka and Shizuka talking through link. (I had to change it cuz it didn't show … I'll change the other chapters soon.)

XXX

Iruka groaned as the white sunlight streamed in from the hanging window above him. At that exact moment, his alarm clock went off, signaling that the time was 7 o'clock. Squinting his brown eyes open, he blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight. He yawned, stretching his arms above him and slowly sat up. _"I only got 5 hours of sleep…"_ He sighed. _"4 hours less than what I had hoped."_

/Shizuka/ He muttered through the link. /Please be there… Shizuka! Where the hell are you/ He cursed silently, again. /This isn't a joke, you little idiot! You better be okay…/

He picked himself out of bed, albeit forcefully. He went around his small, but comfortable apartment, brushing his teeth, putting on his Chuunin clothes and such. He then fried an egg and two sausages from the batch of food he bought yesterday after dinner with Naruto. After making his coffee and putting the caffeine drink and his food on his breakfast table, he sat comfortably on one of his wooden chairs which were around his round table. As he chewed on his food and took an occasional sip at his drink, he couldn't help but feel loneliness creep up his body.

He sighed. _"Why am I feeling this now? I've been alone since Shizuka left… maybe it's the possibility that I might really be alone, with no family members left… NO! Shizuka's not dead … think positive…"_

He sighed; the feeling of dread ate up his hunger. Rubbing his temples, he activated the Kanazaki, feeling the familiar warm feeling and the sudden chakra surge. His plate and cup glowed orange as he moved it to the sink. Deactivating the Kanazaki, he thought, _"I really should practice more … I haven't used the Kanazaki for a few months. Maybe I'll go and practice after teaching." _

Iruka tied his brown hair into his normal ponytail. _ "This is one of the things that separate me from Shizuka I guess. Despite being fraternal twins, we actually look a lot alike. Except she likes her hair down and I like mine up."_

Slipping his sandals on, he gathered his papers and headed out the door, locking the door in the process. Smiling contentedly, he walked his way towards the Academy, only to be bombarded physically by a hyperactive, blonde ninja.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily. A window above Iruka popped open angrily, revealing an angry and tired citizen.

"Shut up you!" the man snarled. "Some of us are TRYING to sleep here!"

Naruto only stuck out his tongue at the man, who glared before closing his window. Naruto turned his bright cerulean eyes towards a sweatdropping Iruka. "Ne, ne Iruka-sensei!" He chirped happily. "Did you eat breakfast yet!"

Iruka smiled fondly at the boy. "Yeah, what are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be home preparing for your next battle?"

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yeah! But I can't train on an empty stomach! I'm headed towards Ichiraku's! I was just wondering if you would like to come with me! Cuz then, I'd pay for you, this time, I brought my WHOLE wallet with me! Look!" As if to prove to the brown-haired Chuunin that he in fact, DID bring his wallet, Naruto shoved his green frog pouch towards Iruka. "SEE! I can pay this time!"

Iruka smiled, inwardly sighing hopelessly at the boy's love for ramen. "It's alright Naruto, I already ate. I actually bought my food supply yesterday, unlike somebody here." At this, Iruka stared pointedly at the suddenly sheepish boy.

"The market ran out of instant ramen too," Naruto replied. "But they said they were going to get another huge batch of it today! So I'm going to get them today after I eat my breakfast! Then I'm gonna train a little bit before going to meet the others at the finals! I can't wait! I might even fight Sasuke-teme! I'm going to beat him once and for all! And then prove to him that I, Uzumaki Naruto, am not dead last and can and will be HOKAGE!"

"Uh, well, good luck, Naruto," Iruka said, grinning uncertainly. He patted Naruto's head affectionately. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I'll be rooting for you."

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. "YOSH!" He jumped up with even more excitement. Iruka vaguely wondered how anybody could have so much energy in early morning. "I have Iruka- mhfffmmmmm!" Iruka hastily covered Naruto's, well, large mouth.

"Naruto, what happened to 'don't tell anyone'?'" Iruka whispered. "Just keep it a secret alright? I don't want anybody thinking I'm biased."

"Right!" Naruto said. He grinned his foxy grin and gave Iruka thumbs up. Then his grin faded a bit and was replaced with a troubled one. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, didn't your class start 10 minutes ago?"

Time seemed to freeze as Iruka looked at his watch, panicking. Naruto was right. His class started 10 minutes ago, or more precisely, 12 minutes and 15 seconds and counting. His eyes widened as he thought of Konohamaru and his pestering friends. "Oh crap!" He practically flew towards the Academy. "Bye Naruto, good luck!"

Naruto just stared at his favourite sensei's retreating back. "You know, that was the first time I heard Iruka-sensei curse."

XXX

Iruka finally reached his classroom door, and he calmly walked in as if nothing had happened, taking in every detail of the class. Konohamaru and his friends were talking animatedly in a corner; other students busied themselves with throwing airplanes. Looked like his normal class doing their normal things. But … Konohamaru has been glancing at Iruka and the ceiling above Iruka's desk for the past few seconds. He's up to something …

Iruka thought back of when he was a kid and when he was doing pranks. What had involved the ceiling above the teacher's desk? _"There's like a million pranks that involved that!" _"Konohamaru!" Iruka yelled.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Konohamaru asked innocently.

"What did you do to the ceiling above my desk?"

Konohamaru winced. _"Impossible! How could he have known!" _"Nothing, Iruka-sensei!"

Glaring at the Sandaime's grandson, Iruka stared at the ceiling. Nothing _looked _out of place … but still, he wasn't going to try out the prank. He sighed, getting really, _really_ tired of these pranks. He had had enough of it when Naruto started at the Academy. Now, right after Naruto graduated, came _another_ prankster.

"Konohamaru…" Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He was beginning to understand why his old sensei was so upset all the time. "GET RID OF THE PRANK AND MEET ME AND THE CLASS OUTSIDE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO HAVE A KUNAI-THROWING TEST THEN YOU WILL ALL RUN AROUND THE FIELD 85 TIMES!"

"WHAT!"

XXX

(An hour later)

"Konohamaru," Iruka sighed. "Come here."

Konohamaru gave Iruka a weird look before obliging to his commands. "Whaddaya want?"

"You're throwing the kunai wrong," Iruka explained. "Here, you're supposed to hold it a bit farther from the blade." Iruka showed Konohamaru the right way. During his test, Konohamaru had nearly sliced off half of Moegi's hair. "You fail for the time being. I'll let you off with a retest if you do well on it."

"Fine, fine," Konohamaru muttered, feeling guilty after Moegi had squealed and ran away while Iruka had caught the stray kunai expertly. "Can I do it tomorrow?"

"After class ends," Iruka confirmed. "Alright come here, all of you!" He called to the rest of the students. They gathered around quickly, and looked up at him expectantly. "Run around the field 85 times now, this is the punishment for the prank. And Konohamaru, if I find another prank, you and the rest of the class will be punished with a whole week of tests and quizzes."

The Academy Students grumbled noisily. "Eh, Konohamaru-chan," Moegi muttered. "I think we shouldn't do that again. You did put the prank down right? I don't think Iruka-sensei would appreciate flour and paint spilled on him."

"_Ah, so it was that one,"_ Iruka smiled inwardly. "All right, no chit chats now. Go now!"

Mumbling about unfairness, the students walked miserably towards the field while Iruka settled himself comfortably on the bench watching as the children started jogging around. Getting bored after a few laps, Iruka let his mind wander.

"_I wonder how everybody's doing. I know Sakura's out. Sasuke's still in and Kakashi-san is training him. Naruto's been doing fine, as I thought. He is the student I recognize."_ Sighing, Iruka closed his eyes. _"With the threat lying above their heads, I doubt they'll do something drastic… Might as well catch up on a bit of sleep, maybe…" _He let his head drop down as his mind floated towards the subconscious.

XXX

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" A voice snapped Iruka from his beauty sleep. Iruka blinked sleepily at the blurry figure of Konohamaru, a panicking Konohamaru.

"What's the matter Konohamaru?" Iruka muttered sleepily.

"There's smoke coming out of there!"

Iruka's eyes immediately widened and he felt all feeling of sleepiness leave him. His eyes traveled to the place where Konohamaru was pointing at. There was indeed smoke coming out, and it was from the North Gates! He jumped up, headed back inside the Academy, calling out to the rest of them, "Come inside, don't just stand there!"

The children hustled inside quickly, right behind Iruka. Instantly, other shinobi quickly ran up towards them, informing them of what was happening. "Sand and Sound are attacking us!"

"What!" Iruka's eyes widened even more. "Where's the Hokage!"

"I don't know, but right now, we should concentrate on sending the citizens to safety!"

Iruka nodded, and quickly ushered his students towards the Hokage Monument. "Iruka-sensei, what's happening?" Konohamaru asked quietly, knowing it was a serious situation where he couldn't kid around.

"We're being attacked," Iruka answered. "Quickly, come on!" Kids gasped as they absorbed the information.

"A-attacked!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "By who? Where's Grandpa!"

"I don't know," Iruka gritted out. "He'll be fine, he's the Hokage. Plus the other jounins and ANBU are protecting him."

Konohamaru gulped, worried about his grandfather. Iruka saw and gave him an affectionate pat before ushering them into the small huts on the side of the Hokage Monument. "Iruka-sensei…?"

"Don't worry," Iruka muttered. "I'm sure he's fine."

Soon, the huts began to fill with citizens and some shinobi guarded the entrance and to keep watch for the opposing forces. Iruka fidgeted, remembering that the Hokage had told him to help out if Konoha were to be attacked. _"But the situation isn't too bad is it? Is it horrible enough for me to use the Kanazaki? But I'm worried for the Hokage. He's getting old, and his chakra wasn't where it used to be."_ He glanced at Konohamaru then all around the hut. _"And half of the citizens haven't reached here yet. It probably would be best if I did help out…" _

"Konohamaru," Iruka muttered to the little boy. "Stay put, I'm going to look around." The prankster looked up in surprise. "I'll be back soon. Just stay here and don't go outside, alright?"

Konohamaru nodded. "Alright, I promise."

"Good," Iruka smiled slightly, then walked over to the guard of the entrance to his hut. "Kotetsu-san." The guard turned around. "Excuse me, I'm going out."

Kotetsu merely nodded and stepped aside, letting Iruka pass. Iruka nodded back and walked through the door, then he ran quickly, jumping past rooftops and occasionally helping out running citizens. He finally reached his destination, his apartment.

Quickly going through his door, he went to his bedroom cabinet, opened it and pulled out a bluish-black cloak with the Konoha sign on the back and a porcelain cat mask. _"Well isn't this a great disguise." _Ignoring his sarcastic thought, Iruka quickly slipped the mask and the cloak on over his Chuunin uniform, making sure to put on his hood. Reaching back in the cabinet, he pulled out a katana and strapped it to his waist.

Wasting no time, Iruka jumped out his window, breaking it in the process. Quickly, he turned towards the stadium, knowing that the Sandaime would be around that area. He hopped over rooftops, his heart beating fast. _"Relax, Iruka. This is the Sandaime, a Hokage. He'll be fine." _But still, a strong feeling of fear still filled his body.

"Look what we got here," a voice from below him said arrogantly. Iruka turned around and saw a woman and her son being trapped between two Sand shinobi. "Don't think you're going to escape."

Frowning disapprovingly, Iruka instantly threw two kunai. The two shinobi instantly jumped aside and threw their own shuriken and kunai at him. Dodging them all, Iruka wasted no time in activating the Kanazaki.

"What the-?" the older of the two gasped. An orange glow surrounded Iruka and he welcomed the sudden surge of chakra. Picking up the thrown shuriken with his mind, Iruka made them fly suddenly back towards their owners. The two shinobi managed to dodge most of them before their shock got to them. "A Hazaki clan member?"

Iruka frowned. _"I thought we weren't well known." _He froze the two shinobi up, paralyzing them from any other movement. The younger of the two was already halfway through a flurry of seals and the older one was getting more shuriken from his holster. Iruka quickly threw two kunai, which pierced the two's hearts before they could realize it.

The woman and her son quickly ran away from the battlefield. Iruka watched them for a moment, considering if he should follow them. But he decided against it, and quickly ran towards his destination. Knowing that if he kept his Kanazaki on for too long, he deactivated it quickly.

He received many odd looks from Konoha shinobi, as they had never seen the cloak before. The Sandaime had chosen that cloak specifically so he could recognize him easily.

In record time, Iruka landed beside the ANBU members, looking up at the purple barrier surrounding the Hokage and a mysterious figure.

He felt the ANBU's gaze on him, but he ignored it, as he concentrated on the purple barrier. He knew he could disable it, using the Kanazaki. He could control the movement of the four shinobi in the corner and use them to cancel it. But before he could activate his Kanazaki, he caught the Sandaime staring at him.

And to his horror, he watched as the Sandaime slowly shook his head slightly, a small movement. The ANBU looked at Sandaime in a confused manner, but Iruka understood. The Sandaime didn't want him interfering. Iruka stared back at him, not moving a muscle, refusing to leave. But the Sandaime was stubborn and once again shook his head. Iruka still stood there, not moving a muscle. Sarutobi got annoyed, it seemed, and gave Iruka a warning glare.

Clenching his fist, Iruka knew he had to obey. It was a direct order from the Hokage, something he couldn't refuse. This was the Sandaime's choice. Swiftly, Iruka turned around, and headed back. _"Why did you stop me?" _

XXX

End of Chapter 3.

Sorry, it's late, but I can't write fight scenes, as you can probably see. And the ending's a bit rushed too. Ah… I hope you still enjoyed it, nonetheless.

Please review!


End file.
